


I Choose You

by orphan_account



Series: For The Love Of Charming [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby Munson has been married twice, but the one woman he wanted, he couldn't have. Roxeanne Hamilton was Gemma's sister, but when Gemma married JT Teller, their religious parents decided that losing one child to the biker club was enough and sent Roxeanne off to live with an aunt. Now, after being gone for years, she's back to start over in Charming.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I own nothing to do with The Sons Of Anarchy or any of Kurt Sutter's amazing cast of characters. I only own my own story and original characters.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This will most likely involve Mature content, so as always, reader discretion is advised.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I am writing this mostly because Bobby is my favorite character and there is a serious lack of Bobby love around here, lol.





	1. Prologue

 

**_Charming, California, 1978_ **

"It's not fair, Gem! Why do I have to go live with Aunt Judith, just because you married John?"

Gemma wiped her eyes as she watched her sister throw another shirt into her suitcase. She knew Roxie was right, and that it wasn't fair, but there was no talking to their parents. They had decided that if they were going to lose Gemma to the biker lifestyle, they were going to save Roxie from the same fate. Gemma had talked and yelled until she was blue in the face, but their father wouldn't be swayed. He was sending Roxie to Georgia to live with their spinster aunt in the hopes that she would follow the straight and narrow.

Gemma shook her head and regarded her sister as she ripped open a dresser drawer to empty it. She knew that she more upset about leaving her best friend, Bobby Munson than she was moving. Roxie and Bobby had met when she and John had started dating. Since he was a biker like John, their parents were scared to death that Roxeanne would follow in Gemma's footsteps. As their dad saw it, they'd lost one daughter to the dark side, and they weren't about to lose the other.

"I know it's not fair, Rox, but there's nothing I can do about it." Gemma sighed as she reached over to fold a blouse that her sister had just thrown in the suitcase. "It's not forever, ya know. As soon as you turn eighteen, you can come back. By then, the guys should have the club up and running. We'll be all set by then."

Roxeanne shook her head. "No,  _you_  will be all set. I know Bobby will forget all about me by then."

Gemma didn't want to openly agree with Roxie in the state she was in, but she knew that she was right. Although they were friends and Bobby treated her like a little sister, Roxie was fifteen and Bobby was twenty-five. He'd probably never see her the way Roxie saw him, but Gemma knew that in time her little sister would forget all about the rowdy biker.

Gemma got up from the bed and walked over to throw her arms around her sister in a hug. "Look, you only have three years. It will fly by and you'll be back with John and me. You won't ever have to deal with mom and dad if you don't want to." She gave Roxie a kiss on the cheek before grinning at her. "Now, let's get you packed. The sooner you get ready, the sooner you're on the plane."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Roxeanne watched the stewardess go through the pre-flight checklist, she thought back on the conversation she had with Gemma while she was packing. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Gemma thought of her as a baby, and Roxeanne was pretty sure that Bobby did too. She knew he'd never feel about her the way she felt about him, but she could always hope, right? She shook her head as she told herself that no, she couldn't hope for that. By the time she was old enough to come back, he would have forgotten all about her. He'd probably be married with kids by then, and she'd do well to remember that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Charming, California, 2007_ **

Roxie pulled to the side of the road and let the car idle as she stared at the _Welcome To Charming_  sign. She grinned to herself as she lit a cigarette and let the smoke blow out the open top of her Jeep. She couldn't believe that after almost thirty years, here she was back in Charming. She shook her head at the funny way life worked. Instead of coming back when she turned eighteen, she'd gotten a full-ride scholarship to Georgia State University and had never looked back.

Now, at the age of forty-four, she was back in her hometown and unsure of how that was going to be received. Over the years, she had kept in touch with Gemma, letters, and pictures sent back and forth, calls weekly to keep up with everyone, but this was the first time that she was actually going to be face to face with her sibling, and Gemma wasn't expecting her.

Gemma absolutely hated surprises, and this was going to be a big one. Roxie wasn't just here for a visit. Oh no, she was moving back and had managed to buy a house down the street from Gemma and Clay, her second husband. The movers were scheduled to come tomorrow with her things, so she supposed she needed to make sure the house was ready. First thing on her list though, was finding out where her sister was at the exact moment.

She pulled out her cell and quickly found Gemma's name in her contacts, pressing the call button. It took three rings, but Gemma finally picked up, sounding rushed.

"Hey, sis."

Roxie watched three motorcycles go roaring past where she was still parked as she answered Gemma. "Hey, babe. What are you up to today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Pulling a few hours in the office at TM before heading to the hospital to see Abel. What are you up to?"

Roxie grinned as she put her car in drive and headed towards the address she already had for the garage. "Well, it's such a gorgeous day that I thought a drive would be nice."

She heard Gemma sigh as she turned onto a road with mainly industrial buildings on it. "That does sound nice. Maybe I can get Clay to take a ride on the bike this weekend."

Roxie chuckled as she pulled into the driveway of Teller-Morrow Automotive and killed the engine of her Jeep. She sat for a moment watching the mechanics bustling around in the garage before speaking again. "Where are you right this moment, sis?"

Gemma sounded confused when she answered. "What? Why? Oh, hold on, a car just pulled up. Let me go see what they need."

Roxie almost couldn't contain her excitement as she watched the office door slowly swing open and saw Gemma step out into the California sunshine. She opened her door and stepped out as Gemma looked at her in shock.

"Oh my god! Roxie?!"


	2. Chapter One

 

Roxie laughed as Gemma grabbed her in a hug so tight, she saw stars for a moment. As she pulled back, she saw that Gemma's cheeks were wet, which made her want to cry along with her. She smiled at her sister before swiping the tears off her cheeks. 

"So I take it that I surprised you?"

Gemma growled at her before smiling and shaking her head. "God! You know I hate surprises, but I'll let it slide just this one time. Let me look at you!"  She stepped back and held Roxie at arm's length, looking her up and down. "Damn, you look good! You must be doing something right." She looked at someone behind Roxie and motioned for them to come over. "Clay! Come here a minute!"

Roxie turned to see Gemma's husband Clay and another tall man with black hair and a goatee walking their way. She watched as Clay started smiling and shaking his head as he got closer. "This has to be Roxeanne. I could see the resemblance a mile away." He brought Roxie in for a hug before turning her loose again. "Welcome to Charming, Roxie." He turned to the other man and chuckled. "Roxie, this is my right-hand man, Tig Trager. Tig, this is Gemma's sister, Roxeanne."

Roxie watched with a smirk as the other man blatantly checked her out before smiling at her and nodding. "I agree with Clay. You can certainly see the family resemblance. Welcome, Rox."

Gemma shook her head. "You should have told me you were coming for a visit. I would have had the guest room ready for you." She shrugged as she threw an arm around Roxie's shoulders. "I'll freshen it up when we get to the house."

Roxie grinned. "Well, I'll only need it for a night or two." She chuckled as Gemma gave her a dirty look. "See, I bought a house, and my furniture will be here tomorrow, so... "

Gemma looked shocked once more before grabbing Roxie's hands in hers. "You're staying? This is a surprise!"

Roxie snickered as Clay laughed and shook his head. "I don't know if Charming is ready for the two of you to be together again, but welcome home, Roxie."

Gemma grinned and nodded toward the clubhouse on the other side of the lot. "I think Bobby's inside. Let's go say hi!"

As Gemma started to pull Roxie toward the building, with Clay and Tig following behind, Roxie tried to stop by pulling her arm back. "Oh... that can wait, can't it? I mean, I thought we'd go see the baby. I know you're just dying to show him off."

Roxie could feel the panic building inside her stomach and wasn't sure why. She honestly hadn't taken into consideration that after all of this time he would even still be around. She felt an anxiety attack coming on at the thought of facing the first man she'd ever loved, even if it was just puppy love and hero worship. She watched as Gemma stared at her for a moment before realization dawned on her lovely face and she smirked knowingly at her baby sister.

"I do want to show him off, but we're here so we might as well see him, huh?" She pulled Roxie close to whisper in her ear. "You're not scared are ya? We girls don't let men scare us, remember? Come on, he'll be thrilled to see you after all this time."

Roxie stiffened her spine and shot Gemma a look. "Of course I'm not scared. That's ridiculous."

Gemma just winked and led the way into the clubhouse. As they entered, Roxie sighed with relief at the temperature change. She had forgotten just how hot it could get in Charming. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the interior, she noticed a long bar on one side of the room and pool table on the other side. At the bar sat an older man in a denim vest with the club logo on the back. He was smoking a cigarette even though he was clearly on oxygen and Roxie just grinned and shook her head. 

"Hey Piney, where's Bobby?"

The man named Piney turned to face the small crowd and motioned toward a door behind the bar. "He's in the kitchen makin some lunch."

Gemma motioned toward the door with her head, indicating that Roxie should go on back. Roxie took a deep breath and nodded before walking behind the bar and pushing the swinging door open. She grinned as she took in the sight of Bobby with his back to her at the counter, making a couple of sandwiches.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes."

She watched as Bobby lifted his head but didn't turn right away. Instead, he stared at the cabinet in front of him as he laid the butter knife on the counter. Very slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, a look of shock on his face. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, then a slow smile came across his face as he turned all the way toward her.

"I'll be damned. Rox? Baby girl, is that really you?"

Roxie nodded as she took a step toward him, then another, before stopping, suddenly unsure of how receptive he was going to be. "Yeah, it's me, old man, but I'm hardly a baby anymore."

She watched with interest as his eyes moved up and down her body. She didn't miss the blatant approval before he shook his head again and held out his arms. "Damned if you aren't, Rox. Come here and give me some love."

Roxie let out a loud laugh as she ran the remaining steps and felt his arms wrap around her as she hugged him. She wanted to cry at how perfect this moment felt, how right it was that she was hugging this big man in the middle of a strange kitchen for the first time in almost thirty years. She squeezed him again before leaning back to look up into his face. "Damn, Bobby. It's so good to see you again. I thought you might have forgotten about me."

Bobby snorted as he shook his head. "How in the hell could I ever forget you, darlin? You're my girl."


	3. Chapter Two

 

"Did you tell Bobby you were staying in Charming?"

Roxie just shook her head as she stared out the window of Gemma's car. They were on their way to the hospital to see Jax's son Abel.

"I didn't, no. I suppose he'll figure that out when I don't leave." She shrugged off the look Gemma shot her. "It's not like I'm going to be hanging around the clubhouse, now am I?"

Gemma just shook her head as she lit a cigarette. "I don't know, you're my sister so that pretty much makes you a member of SAMCRO, whether you want to be or not. I'm sure you'll be seeing each other quite often." She turned her head and grinned at Roxie. "He's single. Ya know, in case you were wondering."

Roxie snorted out a laugh and shook her head. "I wasn't, but thanks for the intel." She stared out the windshield for a few minutes before continuing. "He was never interested in me romantically. I know that now, although the last time I saw him, I was ready to declare my undying love and loyalty." She turned to Gemma with a small smile. "Look, I'm back to re-connect with my family and for a quiet place to write my next novel. That's all."

Gemma nodded as she turned into the parking lot of St. Thomas. "Well, neither one of you are too old for romance, no matter what you think. Besides, a ten year age difference is nothing now, not like it was when you were a kid." She shut the car off and grinned at Roxie. "Just food for thought."

When they made their way to the neonatal unit, Gemma stopped at a small window, looking in. She turned to Roxie and smiled as she pointed to inside the room. Roxie looked in and saw a small incubator with a tiny baby inside and a young blonde man sitting in a chair beside it. Roxie chuckled and shook her head. 

"That has to be Jax. I'd know him anywhere."

Gemma grinned as she tapped on the window and motioned for him to come out. When he joined them in the hallway, he smiled politely at Roxie before hugging his mother. Gemma nodded at Roxie.

"You've seen pictures before but here she is in the flesh. Jackson, this is your aunt Roxie. Roxie, this is Jax."

Roxie laughed at the shocked look on Jax's face as he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Holy shit! This is a surprise! What are you doing back in Charming?"

Roxie kissed him on the cheek as Gemma answered for her. "She's moving back! All my family is finally in one spot."

Jax pulled back and smiled down at Roxie as he spoke softly. "You know that you just made her the happiest woman alive, right? I'm glad you're here."

Gemma chuckled as Roxie stepped out of Jax's hug. "Well, I'm pretty damn glad to be here myself."

They heard a throat clear from behind them and turned to see a pretty brunette standing there. Jax smiled and pulled the woman to him with one arm, the other still around Roxie's waist.

"This is Tara, my old lady. Babe, this is my Aunt Roxie, mom's sister. She's just come back to town after being gone... Jesus, how many years?"

Roxie chuckled, shaking her head. "Too many to count. All that matters is I'm back home." She smiled at the woman beside Jax. "Nice to meet you, Tara. I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other."

Tara nodded, giving her a smile in return. "I'm sure we will. SAMCRO is all about family."

Gemma grinned before taking Roxie's arm. "Well, you can all get caught up on Sunday. We'll have a family dinner at the house." She looked at Jax. "Spread the word, ok baby? Me and Roxie are gonna head home and catch up."

After saying goodbye to Jax and Tara, they made their way back out to the parking lot. As they left the elevator and started across the hospital lobby, they heard a voice calling Gemma's name. They turned to see someone that put a smile on Roxie's face. Wayne Unser was striding across the lobby with a younger man trailing behind him.

"Wayne!"

She held her arms out as the surprised man took her into a hug, laughing. "Rox! I haven't seen you in years! What brings you back here of all places?"

She grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. "Family, of course. How have you been, Wayne? How's Della?" She looked at him with concern. "Gemma wrote to me about the cancer. How are you feeling?"

Wayne gave her a small smile and patted her on the back. "I'm ok, considering. Della's doing good. Visiting her sister in Florida right now." He motioned to the young man behind him. "This is David Hale, my deputy chief. You remember Jacob? I think you went to school with him." When Roxie nodded, he continued. "This is his younger brother."

Roxie smiled at the younger man as he shook hands with her, eyeing Gemma the entire time. "Nice to meet you, Roxie."

Roxie nodded as Gemma spoke up. "Yeah, well, we need to get going. Wayne, come to dinner on Sunday, ok?"

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, the women out to the parking lot and the two men to the elevators. Roxie grinned at Gemma as the approached her car. "You were pretty short with Deputy Chief Hale back there, weren't you?"

Gemma snorted and shook her head. "There's no love lost between him and the club. You're gonna want to watch out for him."

Roxie just chuckled as she buckled herself into the passenger seat. "Well, sounds like I have a lot of catching up to do, huh?"

Gemma grinned as she started the car. "Oh honey, you have no idea."


End file.
